1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) module, capable of emitting light through organic EL.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an organic EL module (for example, referring to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-299740), which is capable of obtaining a surface light source by enabling an organic substance to emit light, is known. FIG. 11 shows the organic EL module. The organic EL module 100 includes a quadrangular element substrate 102 formed by glass, an organic EL element 103 formed by laminating anodes 131P, an organic layer, and cathodes 131M in sequence, a sealing portion 104 formed by silicone and for sealing the organic EL element 103, and wiring boards 105P and 105M for respectively supplying power to the anodes 131P and the cathodes 131M. An area of the organic EL element 103 is smaller than that of the element substrate 102, and the organic EL element 103 is formed near a center of the element substrate 102. In order to obtain a light emitting surface as uniform as possible, the organic EL element 103 supplies the power to the anodes 131P and the cathodes 131M from a plurality of surrounding directions. Therefore, a part of the anodes 131P and a part of the cathodes 131M extend from the sealing portion 104 to the outside differently, and are formed on the element substrate 102 along a plurality of outer peripheral edges of the element substrate 102. The wiring boards 105P and 105M, for example, are in a U shape having corners, are arranged on an outer periphery of the element substrate 102, and are respectively connected to the plurality of anodes 131P and cathodes 131M. The wiring boards 105P and 105M are connected to a direct current (DC) power source outside the organic EL module 100, and supply the power to the anodes 131P and the cathodes 131M.
In this manner, in order to connect the anodes 131P and connect the cathodes 131M differently formed along the plurality of outer peripheral edges of the element substrate 102 to supply the power, the wiring boards 105P and 105M for supplying the power are in a U shape having corners, an L shape, or a frame shape, and are arranged in a manner of surrounding the organic EL element 103. The wiring boards 105P and 105M form the U shape having the corners or the like by cutting a rectangular conductive plate serving as a base material. Therefore, the part of the base material surrounded by the U shape having the corners becomes useless, a processing loss of the wiring boards 105P and 104M is relatively high, and a manufacturing cost becomes high.